


Lights Up

by Heregoe5nothing



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heregoe5nothing/pseuds/Heregoe5nothing
Summary: You gasped softly as you watched the little red light in front of you blink on, indicating that the detachable webcam turned to face you was starting. Looking past the camera to the man sitting behind it, typing away on the laptop it was plugged into, you couldn’t help but notice the knowing smirk as it crossed his face.“Are you getting excited?”-You're a cam girl and Yukhei is your tech crew... kinda
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Lights Up

You gasped softly as you watched the little red light in front of you blink on, indicating that the detachable webcam turned to face you was starting. Looking past the camera to the man sitting behind it, typing away on the laptop it was plugged into, you couldn’t help but notice the knowing smirk as it crossed his face. 

“Are you getting excited?” Yukhei rumbled in his characteristically low tone, eyes sparkling as he looked up at you across the bed. You rolled your eyes, but a smile ghosted your lips regardless. To say this had all been Yukhei’s idea would be a stretch, but he was clearly excited about what you were about to do. You two had been together for three years now, and could read each other’s nonverbals like a second language. You moved in together after graduating from college, moving to a new city and starting corporate jobs. It had been a whirlwind, learning how to be a “real” adult while navigating a new city and a new lifestyle. The only constant was Yukhei, who was always there to take turns making dinner and make sure you carved out time to be together amidst all of the change. He was as sweet as he had always been, constantly reminding you how much he loved you and that he thought you were the most brilliant, stunning person in the world. However, while the move had done wonders for Yukhei’s fitness, his work friends playing pickup basketball on the weekends and introducing him to things like stand-up paddle boarding and indoor bouldering (what  _ was _ that?), you had struggled to find a work out routine that didn’t make you want to scream, squeezing into strappy spandex leggings and ignoring the other women in your spin classes that wore as little fabric as possible while you sweat your butt off. Despite your best effort at performing confidence, listening to the instagram models and podcasts that practically scolded you for not loving yourself, Yukhei could see your insecurities slipping through. The professional clothes were easy to hide in, black blazers and straight-leg pants working both as conservative dress and a way to limit how much you stood out. You refused to join your boyfriend and his friends for paddleboarding or the other strenuous workout activities they invited you too, feigning fear of the sport when it was really a fear of embarrassment that held you back. Yukhei noticed too, reminding you with even more fervor that you were beautiful, perfect. But as sweet as it was, your subconscious refused to listen. 

The only time you felt as deserving and flawless as he deemed you be was during sex. During all of your time together, you had learned a lot about each others' likes, dislikes, and secret desires, and that all came to light in the bedroom. You were always excited to try something new, the two of you tumbling into bed in a fit of laughter when a weird roleplay or new toy hadn’t worked out exactly as planned. It was fun, easy, and comfortable, the two of you exploring each others’ bodies often by heart because you knew them so well. It was Yukhei who brought up this idea in the first place, lifting his head up from where it had been resting between your legs one evening with the same playful twinkle that his deep brown eyes held now.

“What?” You cried about a bit harshly at the time, a little frustrated that he had chosen to interrupt this moment in time to have a revelation. 

“I have an idea. A way to show you just how sexy you really are.” Your slight frustration was hard to maintain when you saw the look on his face, an almost pure joy only broken by the fact that his lips were still slick from your wetness. You laughed in response, mumbling, "Later," and he resumed the task at hand, quickly helping you forget about his suggestion. 

Now here you were, wearing nothing but one of his plain white t-shirts and your smallest, skimpiest thong. Your back leaned against the pillows on the large bed you both shared, poorly feigning relaxation when the butterflies in your stomach were threatening to burst out at any minute. 

“I was just testing out the camera. We won’t go live for another five minutes. Unless you want to start earlier...” he wiggled his eyebrows at you suggestively, and you glared back at him. Your stupid, adorable goof of a boyfriend had convinced you to get all set up to film you in the bedroom, and was now five minutes from starting the livestream. 

Live. As in, Yukhei would sit behind the camera, reading the comments and collecting the donations of complete strangers for you from the laptop while you got yourself off. On camera.  _ Live _ . When he first suggested the idea, you had balked, the concept skirting a little too close to selling your body for you to be comfortable. But you couldn’t deny how well this could feed your shared voyeurism kink, and it’s not like two recent college graduates couldn’t use the money. In the end, you agreed that, as long as your identity could be protected, you would be willing to try. 

Lucas turned the camera back off and crawled over to where you were sitting on the bed, capturing your slightly shaking lips with his warm, firm ones. “It’s okay to be nervous,” he smiled into your mouth, causing your cheeks to warm as he held your face close to his. Lifting your eyes to meet his, he continued with sincerity. “Are you sure you still want to do this?” His large eyes searched yours, deep pools of chocolate grounding you back into place. 

“Yes. I'm kind of excited, actually. It's impossible to deny that it feels a bit sexy," you eyed him sheepishly, the mirth returning to his gaze at your response. 

"Hell yeah it's sexy. You're sexy. I love you. Let's do this." He settled back in behind the laptop, waiting for you to get seated in your position on the bed. With a nod of confirmation, he typed a few more words into the keyboard then, with a click, you saw the red light flash back on. 

“We’re live with Lucas’s Angel,” You heard him mutter, voice filling the room as well as the microphone attached to the webcam that was now livestreaming your scantily clad body. You had decided that he would do the talking, as well as keep your face out of the shot, in order to keep your privacy in tact. The fact that Yukhei was well aware of how sexy you found his voice was just an added bonus. 

"As soon as we get enough viewers we'll get started," your boyfriend continued, mimicking the YouTubers you both watched together with his overall tone and attitude. Almost instantaneously, there was a ping coming from the laptop screen. You froze, eyes darting up to look at Yukhei's. This was real. There were strangers out there watching you just sit there, already donating money to their shared cam account. You took a small, slightly stuttering breath. You could do this. 

"Hm, how should we start…" Yukhei feigned a questioning tone, as is it wasn't obvious. He smirked at the responses on the screen. "Angel? They want you to take your top off."

You breathed again, then lifted the thin fabric of your boyfriend's T-shirt over your head as gracefully as you could. If you looked at his face, it was easy to pretend it was just him watching you undress, staring at you with the same lust that never faltered from his gaze as soon as things got heavy together. Exhaling, you traced your fingers down the sides of your torso, trailing light touches back up your soft stomach and deliberately avoiding your breasts. 

"Baby," Yuhkei breathed out, eyes locked on you instead of the screen in front of him. "Your skin looks so soft." You smiled at him warmly, raising one of your eyebrows at him until he forced himself to look back down at the comments. His gaze darkened, and you could only imagine the things people were saying. 

"They, uh, they agree." Yukhei coughed a bit on the phrase, scanning the comments as they began to trickle in. "They think you're gorgeous, Angel. Can you play with your nipples for us?" Your cheeks warmed at the compliment and the request, and you were grateful for your semi-anonymity. Lifting your hands from where they were trailing along your clavicle, you hovered them above your chest, before lightly pinching both of your nipples, already hardened from the chill of the room and your nerves. The feeling was instant, a soft gasp leaving your lips as you began to tease the sensitive skin. Yukhei smiled knowingly behind the camera, very aware of just  _ how _ sensitive your nipples were to the touch. "Faster." He said in a low voice, and you weren't sure whether that was a comment request or just something he had let slip out. You began to flick your nipples harder now, the tender skin causing shivers of pleasure to run through your body. You could already feel yourself getting wet, the sharp touch too much and not enough at the same time. As your soft sighs turned into light whimpers, Yukhei spoke again. 

"Touch yourself." You responded immediately, grateful for the instruction. One of your hands searched clumsily down your body, steadying itself by cupping your hip bone as your body continued to writhe slightly with the constant touch of your other hand still playing with your nipples, alternating between them. You traced two fingertips down from your hip to the juncture of your thighs and pelvis, then followed the line of your thin panties back up to the hem. Pushing past them, you were instantly greeted by your own wetness, a moan coming out of your mouth with the contact. You pushed your hips forward, spreading your legs wider apart in front of you on the bed and allowing your fingers to tease the now soaking folds. Glancing back up at Yukhei, you could see that his usually chocolate eyes were black with desire, glaring at you from behind the camera. You almost gulped at the sight. 

"Take them off." He demanded, and you complied within seconds, the dirtied fabric tossed to the side. "Fingers, inside. Now." He continued, voice becoming icy in its piercing tone. You paused for a second at that command, remembering again the camera in front of you as the red light drew your attention toward it. Staring as the lens of the webcam, you pushed two fingers into yourself, past the tight walls of your pussy. Your moan was louder this time, the feeling of being filled something that you had craved since the moment this mess started. The rapid dinging from the computer startled you again, and you remembered that it was patrons, giving you money for how hot they found you on screen. You expected it to feel dirty, but it didn't happen. Instead you felt  _ wanted. _ Desired by strangers who were egging you on in the best way possible. With a surge of adrenaline from the feeling, you pushed another finger in with the first two, moaning impossibly louder. Rocking onto your fingers, you felt your body grow tighter with the excitement of being touched like this. The wet sound of your fingers entering your body was grotesquely loud in the otherwise quiet room, and you could tell the people watching could hear it too.

"That's it baby. God, you're so sexy for us."

Looking back up at Yukhei's face, you felt yourself groan wantonly. You wanted him. You wanted to shove the camera away and drag him towards you face first until your bodies collided, ripping those sexy joggers down his toned thighs until you could shove him into you. Screw filming, you wanted Yukhei. You wanted your boyfriend to push your hips down and fill you over and over again, fucking into you until you were both sore. His voice tore you from your needy daydream, a deep chuckle rumbling from his chest. 

"Frustrated, angel?" You glared at him past your lashes, fingers continuing to pump furiously into yourself. It wasn't deep enough. You needed more. 

"I thought this might happen. Here." He tossed something onto the mattress, where it bounced slightly before hitting your ankle where it was bent to stretch you out even further. A chorus of dings followed as the toy came into view of the camera. "Apparently, this is a popular one," was all your boyfriend had to add. You picked up the toy, a baby blue vibrator you had never seen before, in the hand not currently being used in its place. Pressing a button on the end of the long, thick plastic shape, you hummed as it buzzed to life in your fingers. You looked back up at Yukhei. 

"Go ahead. We want to see you use it." He said, pupils blown wide. You raised the toy to your swollen nipples back arching at the strong sensation, which in turn pushed your fingers deeper into your pussy. You cried out in pleasure, lifting the toy off momentarily to take a breath before touching it to the other bundle of nerve endings. Now moaning again, you sat back on your hips slightly to gently pull your fingers out of you. Then, before you could second guess yourself, you pushed the toy in instead. It was  _ long _ . And it was moving, humming deliciously inside of you as you rocked back and forth against the pillows at the top of the bed. You arched your back again, the toy reaching new spots inside you and you gasped, feeling your mounting pleasure begin to build with the deep rumbling. You heard Yukhei grunt in response to your pleasure, his want obvious behind the small camera blocking him from view. You reached a hand down and pushed the toy in and out in time with the rhythm of body rocking back and forth on the bed. Your skin was firey to the touch as you used your other hand to tease your swollen clitoris where the toy wouldn't reach.

It was hot. So hot. You felt so appreciated by these strangers that knew not a single thing about you except how you looked spread out with a vibrator stuffed inside yourself, whining as you listened to your boyfriend read the comments people were submitted as the now familiar coin dropping sound became more and more frequent. It was almost like that sound added to your high, knowledge that every cent of it was because a random human found you sexy. You knew that wasn't what defined your worth. You knew that outside validation wasn't going to immediately change your internal feelings, and that lust and feeling wanted did not automatically translate to self confidence. But right now, you didn't  _ care.  _ All you cared about was the voyeuristic pleasure that came with thinking about all of the viewers, all of the people who were out there somewhere watching you get off. They were probably getting off too, hundreds of hands wrapped around dicks and vibrators humming against clitorises as individuals exhaled and moaned in time with you on the screen. It was so, so hot. You could feel yourself growing warmer, feeling like you were about to either explode or melt as you reached closer to your boiling point. 

"Lucas, I'm gonna-" you stuttered out, but were cut off by the rapid series of telltale dings as fans sent more money, pushing you toward your climax.

“Come for me, Y/N,” He muttered behind the camera, voice dropping impossibly deeper with want, “They want to see you come for me.”

You immediately came crashing down off the high you had building toward for the better part of an hour, crying out his name- well, the fake name you had decided on for tonight- and collapsed forward on the bed, hair falling in front of your face to block it from view. You were right, you had melted, and now you were a blissed out puddle on the mattress as you tried to catch your breath. Yukhei murmured a low, "Thank you for watching," then slammed the laptop shut, the microphone and webcam powering off with it. He was next to you in an instant, wrapping you up in his arms and pulling you both on to the other side of the bed. With your head tucked under his chin, you could feel the smile and light chuckle he gave. 

"That was incredible. Amazing. Perfect. How did it feel?"

You sighed in content, burrowing further into his chest. He didn't need to ask to know you had fun. The burst of confidence combined with his dirty words had done wonders for you, leading to one of the best orgasms you had in a very long time. 

"Mmm. Good." Was all you gave in response, trailing your fingers sleepily down his side, then tracing his outer thigh muscle. "Thank you, Yukhei."

You expected the tension you could feel in his shoulders to release when you made that comment, anxiety over whether it had been good to suggest this now abated. When he didn't immediately relax, you lifted your face slightly to see his slightly strained smile as he looked at you with loving eyes. "What's going on?" Continuing to trace the lines of his legs and hips as you spoke, you tried to soothe him with your touch. When you reached a little too close to his pelvic bone, however, you heard him take a sharp intake of breath. You looked down at his tight joggers, pulled impossibly tighter by the straining dick that was still tucked inside of them. Placing your hand on it, you looked back up at him with the same mix of concern and teasing mirth he often gave you. 

"What about you?"

Ignoring the fact that you were clearly asking about his  _ current _ problem, he smirked back down at you, lifting his hand from your shoulder to gesture toward the computer set up still near the foot of the bed. 

"Next time, it's my turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Wowow! That was my first ever Reader fic and also my first ever Fem sex fic so please lmk if there's anything I could've done to make it more believable for you guys!
> 
> We all deserve an s/o that's willing to run crew for our camming side gig 😘


End file.
